


Flowers For Mom

by Madash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madash/pseuds/Madash
Summary: Jet gets his mother flowers.





	Flowers For Mom

"Honey! Come help me with the dishes!"

The young boy looked up from his toy soldier, "Do I have to, mom? Lo was about to destroy the Fire Nation." He smashed the Earth  
Kingdom soldier into the Fire Nation soldier.

"Don't make me ask you again, Sun." His mother scolded, putting a hand on her hip.

"Alright.." He pouted and trudged over, stepping up onto the wooden stool so he could reach the sink. His mother poured the bucket of  
water in and they got to work. She washed and he dried. About half-way through, the mother looked at her son and got some water on  
her fingers. She quickly flicked some on his face and her son jumped and giggled. "Mom!"

"What?" She splashed him again and he laughed.

"Stop it, mom!" He grabbed some water and splashed it back at his mom. Dishes forgotten, they started throwing water at each other.  
The kitchen was completely covered in water. The boy stopped fighting and grabbed a cup of dandelions he had hid under the sink,   
"Happy Mother's Day, Mom!"

Jet walked through the forest, hitting some weeds with his swords. He looked down, there they are. That's what he was looking for. He  
picked the lilies out of the ground and kept walking. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

 

Tears ran the young boy's cheeks as he held his knee close to him.

"Let me see it, honey."

"Uh Uh," He shook his head, his scruffy hair messing up even more.

His mom sighed, "If you let me see it, I can make it all better."

He looked up at his mom for a moment before moving his hands, revealing a scrape. She looked at it and grabbed a salve, rubbing it on  
the small wound. The boy whined a little and bit his lip.

"That's some scrape, but you're going to be fine, my tough boy."

He had an incredulous look on his face, "I'm not tough, mom. If I was tough, I wouldn't cry!"

His mother moved some of her son's hair out of his face, "Sun, crying doesn't make you any less tough. Everybody does it and it just  
helps you get the sad out. Don't think like that anymore, okay."

 

Ashes and the skeletons of buildings were all that were left. Jet trudged through the dirt and remains of burnt grass, a small ball  
he remembered playing with with some neighborhood kids was sitting next to some charred remains. He stopped in front of a mostly  
broken building and kneeled down in front of it, setting the lilies down. Tears ran down his face and he ran a hand through his hair.  
He took a deep breath, "Happy Mothers Day, Mom."


End file.
